Treat You Better
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: I know I can treat you better - better than he can. SasuSaku, GaaSaku Trigger warning - physical/emotional abuse, abusive relationships, and some character bashing.


_***Warning - This fic is dark, with physical and emotional abuse, unhealthy relationships, and no small amount of character bashing (namely Sasuke-bashing). Read at your own risk, and consider this a trigger warning.***_

He could hear it. Every night, it seemed, things escalated to this point. The bastard, raising his voice, slurred with alcohol and unfounded rage, her quiet voice trying to soothe his imaginary wounds, finally, finally ending with the sound of his hand striking her delicate face.

Gaara hated it. He hated that he had to share a flat with that bastard, he hated that the man treated his girl that way, he hated the thin walls, and the way she wouldn't talk to him beyond false assurances of her happiness. More than anything, though, Gaara hated feeling helpless, hated that he had to go and fall in love with Sakura, despite Sasuke's dark shadow.

He couldn't even remember when it had started, but he certainly remembered when he had realized it. Sakura had been one of the only people not afraid to interact with him, not dissuaded by his menacing features or his troubled past. Of course, he hadn't realized at the time that it was because she faced a larger monster than he when she stepped back into her own home.

It had been like an electric shock to his system, realizing his feelings. Sasuke had cornered him outside their building, under the guise of 'talking', wanting to 'know Sakura's friends'. He had questioned the Uchiha bastard as to why that was important, and the next thing he knew, Sasuke was punching him, swearing and seething. "She's mine," the ex-con had fumed, fist connecting with Gaara's solar plexus, knocking the wind from him painfully. "I don't know what she fucking sees in you, but you'll never tear her away from me. You can't," he taunted maliciously. "Sakura knows. I'm too much a part of her, whether she likes it or not. She can't survive without me, even if she wanted to. I won't _let_ anyone steal her away. I'd sooner kill her, than her leave." Gaara recognized a madman when he saw one, and resigned himself to the unconsciousness soon to visit on the tails of Sasuke's incoming fist.

Then, she was there. There was no warning, no time to be horrified. She was pushing him away, taking the blow meant for him. "That's enough, Sasuke-kun." Blood colored her mouth, and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She smiled unsteadily, but her green irises focused on Gaara, not the bastard she claimed to love. But her lover could see her attentions, and his aggression doubled.

"Yeah, you say that now…" Sasuke roughly grasped her face, looming over her, fury burning in his now-red eyes. "But are you saying it for me, or for _**him**_?" Black hair disheveled, he jerked a thumb at Gaara, still winded on the asphalt, struggling to sit up. Sakura glanced at the redhead, worry flashing in her emerald orbs for a split second before fear bloomed within her gaze. Sasuke's fingers tightened around her wrist, pleasure washing over his face as his lover flinched. "You can't get away from me, Sa-ku-ra. You wear too many of my marks. And if you ever leave, you'll run right back, because no one understands you like I do." He forced his mouth on hers, pulling away with a bloody tongue.

Swearing, the last Uchiha had backhanded her, sending her careening into the chain-link fence Gaara drew support from. He spat the blood from his mouth, his lips twisting into a snarl. "Fine. Spend some time with your friend. But the next time I see you with him, I'll fucking kill him myself." Towering over them, Sasuke smirked. "You know first-hand how _easy_ it is for me, Sa-ku-ra. So don't be the reason this idiot dies." Stalking off unsteadily, Sasuke opened the door to the apartment they shared and slammed it behind him. The key turned in the lock, and Gaara finally brought himself to look at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, tender, empathy plaguing each word. And Gaara felt his heart sputter in his chest at the worry in her voice, worry for him, as if his injuries were somehow worse than her own. And that was the moment that he had realized his deep affections for Sakura - the moment he knew that his heart was in her hands now, for better or worse. Unfortunately, the damage dealt to her was shared with him. Gaara was no stranger to pain, but this was more intense, sharing his own agony with hers. It was almost unbearable.

Turning from the wall, he opened his guitar case, brushing his fingers lightly over the strings. The apartment shook, and a car started, peeling away from the curb with the screeching of tires and the scent of cheap cigarettes. Yet her sobs resonated through the walls, softer than when the blow was given. Gaara slung the strap over his shoulder, the pads of his fingers caressing the fretboards. "I like it when you sing," she had told him once, during one of their stolen meetings when Sasuke was off buying more alcohol with money that he didn't have. "It calms me down. It makes me wonder…" She'd trailed off then, blushing, and Gaara didn't have to be a genius to catch onto her thought process.

It was one of many tidbits of information that he'd stored away for future use, from her fear of thunderstorms to her fondness for slow dancing and sappy love songs. She didn't know that he remembered them, assuming that he would forget the same way her beau did. It stung sometimes that she had such little faith in him, but then he was reminded about her situation every night, and the sting was replaced with remorse. He leaned against the wall, feeling the dip on the other side where Sakura leaned her weary body as well. The space was thinner here, and they talked often through the wall, most times when Sasuke was gone and Sakura was locked in the apartment or when he was out terrorizing the city.

Gaara closed his eyes, darkened with bags from insomnia and worry. It was easier; easier to imagine her, beside him, and easier to conjure the words he longed to say. Wetting his lips, he heard the silence from her end, the quiet expectation. His fingers began to strum, controlled strokes in a downward progression. Her silence morphed into simple appreciation with a sigh, and the wall shifted imperceptibly as she rearranged herself comfortably.

 _I won't lie to you,_

 _I know he's just not right for you,_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off,_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want,_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop…_

A sharp breath against his back, and he kept into the chorus, his chest constricting at the barest hint of her tears.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can,_

 _That any girl like you_

 _Deserves a gentleman._

 _Tell me, why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me_

 _Instead?_

 _I know I can treat you better,_

 _Better than he can._

Sakura's arms tightened around her knees, held to her chest in support, heart aching at his sweet words. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run far away, but only if his song would envelop and accompany her the entire way. She listened, the next verse tugging at her heartstrings.

 _I'll stop time for you,_

 _The second you say you'd like me to,_

 _I just wanna give you_

 _The loving that you're missing,_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you,_

 _It'd be everything I need_

 _And this could be so different,_

 _Tell me what you want to do._

His voice cracked slightly, his own emotions escaping from his tight grip. She could hear it, and suddenly, she knew what it meant. These were his feelings. Not just a hit song to make her feel better, but his own heart, given for her to hold. A tear rolled down her cheek, a tiny flower of hope blossoming in her chest.

' _Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can,_

 _That any girl like you_

 _Deserves a gentleman._

 _Tell me, why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me_

 _Instead?_

 _I know I can treat you better,_

 _Better than he can…_

 _Better than he can…_

His voice trembled, hands shaking and unsure. To proceed meant irreversible damage, to backtrack was certain emotional death. This was his rock against a hard place, and he was about to be crushed. Oddly, he was okay with that. She held his heart now - if destroying it would give her hope, he'd gladly serve it to her on a silver platter. The choice was hers, and all he had to do was sing.

 _Give me a sign,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _We'll be fine,_

 _Promise I won't let you down…_

 _Just know_

 _That you don't_

 _Have to do this alone,_

 _Promise I'll never let you down…_

Her breath hitched, barely audible through the wall, but loudly enough to give him the courage to continue.

 _I know I can treat you better…_

 _I know I can treat you better…_

 _I know I can treat you better…_

 _Promise I'll never let you down…_

' _Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can._

 _That any girl like you_

 _Deserves a gentleman._

 _Tell me, why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me_

 _Instead?_

' _Cause I know I can treat you better,_

 _Better than he can._

 _Better than he can…_

 _Better than he can…_

 _Better than he can…_

 _Better than he can…_

Replacing his guitar in its case, he wiped the few silent tears from his face, shrugging on a sweatshirt as he opened the door. Walking to the fence where he first fell in love with Sakura, he didn't notice the shadow until it was too late. A hand fisted the back of his hoodie, choking the redhead slightly before he was shoved forward, colliding painfully with the interlinked metal. Twisting to avoid the consecutive punch, Gaara gritted his teeth and tackled Sasuke's midsection, forcing the Uchiha backwards and onto the ground.

Eyes flashing red, the abusive bastard drove his knee into Gaara's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. His fist finally found the redhead's face, white exploding behind his eyes as he toppled against the asphalt, his head hitting a metal post with a sickening _crack_.

Gaara wasn't a liar, and he wasn't one for unrealistic thinking. As Sasuke drew the switchblade from his pocket, he knew that this wasn't just about Sakura anymore. The Uchiha actually wanted to kill him, the same way he had previously killed his brother, his mentor, and whatever poor fool had been blind enough to follow him. Gaara recognized that he didn't know enough to capably defend himself and disarm his opponent, but he did know that he was smaller. He was lighter, and could move much more easily than Sasuke. He wasn't as strong, but he was faster. And he would use that to his advantage.

Though his vision swam and his hearing seemed distorted, Gaara rolled away from the next blow, hearing the man swear colorfully as his knuckles smashed against the asphalt. Forcing himself into a crouch, he kicked his attacker, sending him careening towards the ground, and threw himself onto the bastard's back, pummeling him as well as he could. Sasuke staggered upright and backed against the fence, squashing Gaara and forcing him to release his grip. Hitting the ground hard, Gaara curled into a defensive position, attempting to protect his vitals. He didn't hear the quick tempo of her feet approaching, but he did see a flash of her face as she grabbed Sasuke's arm thoughtlessly.

There were tears in her eyes. Her hair was mussed, wet and still dripping from either a shower or rain that he hadn't had the luxury of noticing. Fear swamped her features, and her lips were open in a cry of alarm. She tugged at her abuser's shoulder, jade eyes terrified, but determined. Sasuke jerked himself free, hurling her backwards. He turned, a sneer on his lips, and Gaara thrust a leg into his path. Sasuke, still drunk, lurched forwards, hands clumsily coming up, and failing, to catch himself. His temple connected with the cold, wet ground, a sickening crack. Despite the obvious concussion, the bastard attempted to push himself up, slurring threats and screwing his eyes closed against the pain. He cursed them one last time. "Don't think I'll forget about you." Slumping to the damp floor, Sasuke lost consciousness.

Gaara struggled to sit up, eyes only on Sakura, lying still where she had fallen. Forcing himself to his knees, the redhead crawled slowly over to her, a hand pushing the hair back from her face. Her eyelids, black makeup smeared and running, opened, emerald eyes full of hesitant questions. "Is… is he gone?" Her voice, so quiet he barely caught it, whispered in fearful hope. Gaara shrugged, casting a look at her captor.

"Not gone… but he's out, at least for now." His voice, rough and hoarse, soothed her frazzled nerves, and Sakura dropped her defenses. Gaara rocked backwards, surprised, as she threw her arms around him, her pink hair hiding her face, but not the shaking of her shoulders.

"Gaara-kun…" He wrapped his arms around her, goosebumps from the rain and the feeling of her against him, _finally_. "I liked it." The redhead blinked, a questioning hum vibrating in his chest. "Your song. I… I liked it." Her voice dropped to a murmur, her shoulders drawing together slightly. "Did you mean it?"

Gaara gently pushed her back from him, looking down at her. Sakura looked to the side, a blush covering her cheeks. "Sakura." Her eyes lifted, slowly, emerald meeting beryl. "Every word," Gaara reassured, smiling softly. Standing slowly, he offered her his hand, warmth gathering in his chest as she took it and didn't let go.

Sakura leaned against his side. "Let's get out of here." Gaara pressed his lips to her hair, anticipation building as he waited for her answer. A slow smile spread across her beautiful face.

"I'd like that."


End file.
